Snow Day
by ArgoTheRatx
Summary: Just Mina and Izuku being cute together. Small amount of plot, mostly fluffyness. Mina/Deku First fanfic so give me a PLUS ULTRA review!
1. Chapter 1

**Snow day**

Winter had come to UA High.

The snow banks had piled up all around the campus and no amount of fire quirks were going to save the school day. It had been about an hour into the day when Principal Nezu had called it quits and let the students return to their dorms before they all got snowed in to the main building.

Class 1-A had cheered at the news, delivered by a not so jolly Aizawa who had muttered something about snow days being "Illogical wasted time they couldn't afford".

Regardless, they all packed up and left the teacher to snuggle himself in his sleeping bag like some sort of bright yellow worm.

"Get out of my way Deku or I'll bury you in the snow!"

With a small yelp one Izuku Midoriya quickly scampered out of the way of his ex best friend – turned bully. Sighing as the boy sauntered past, Izuku thought of how his friend had gotten better recently but as the others would put it he was still a giant dick.

And as if on cue: "God, he's such a giant dick!"

Izuku smiled at his pink skinned girl friend who was waiting at the door for him and looking slightly concerned for his well being. Despite the reassuring smile he was feeling pretty shitty to say the least.

All might had retired, Kacchan was still a giant dick, his father Hisashi had fucked off some years prior and it still weighed heavy on the young boy's mind.

Especially at the festive season it weighed him down. He felt sorry for his mum a lot, being just the two of them for years and now this year he was in the dorms and that made him feel even worse for her. Sure he would visit on Christmas day but it wouldn't be the same.

What really got him down was the feeling of not being good enough. Not good enough of a son to keep his dad around. Not good enough of a boyfriend to keep Mina from worrying over his safety and from keeping a giant secret from her. Not good enough of a student to make it to the top of the class despite the hundreds of hours of studying he had put in already.

Even all of that might pale in comparison to the heaviest drag on his mind; He was certain he couldn't live up to All Might. Not his expectations, not his hero records and definitely not the status as the indomitable Symbol of Peace.

Suffice to say the festive depression was slapping hard this year and Izuku was struggling to take the hits.

Large black and golden eyes entered Izuku's view as Mina bodied him into a bear hug.

"Come on! Before we get stuck here and have to do endless studying!" She dropped the hug and dragged him out the door by his hand.

He blushed internally at the contact with her warm hand firmly clasped in his own. They had been going out for a few weeks now and he had slowly gotten used to Mina Ashido and her outgoing personality. Now with a genuine smile on his face the pair braved the snowstorm as they plunged out of the building.

"Oh shit, it's soo cold! Brr!"

"I told you winter was coming. Here.." Izuku removed his puffy jacket and wrapped his girlfriend up in it, quickly zipping the front and trapping her arms inside the coat.

"Now you'll be frozen!" Mina pouted but accepted the warm coat.

"I can see the dorms from here... I could probably make it in one leap..."

Without waiting for a response the young OFA user activated to about 10% power and scooped up Mina, bridle style.

"Let's frickin' GO!" He yelled as he leaped towards the dorm, enjoying the cute yelp Mina let out as they soared through the storm.

Izuku had fucked up. 10% was way too much power for a short jump like that. The pair cannoned into a huge snow drift that had reached the first floor of the dorms. In a tangle of limbs and ice cold snow they rolled down the bank and to level ground.

"Warn me next time! I've got snow up my skirt you know!" Mina was back to pouting as she play hit Izuku on the shoulder.

"Gah, Sorry! Come on let's get you inside and out of those clothes..."

No sooner than the words left his mouth he realised what he had said and turned beet red.

Sufficient teasing later and the pair had changed into dry warm clothes, ready to spend their now free day chilling out.

Each area they tried was taken; The TV was in use courtesy of Momo and Asui, the pool table likewise had people playing (Jirou was tanning Kirishima who wasn't feeling very manly) and already a row of 20yen coins snaked around the table like a queue.

In the end they gave up on the common areas and had somehow (Mina was sneakily guiding her boyfriend) arrived at the door to Mina's room.

As Izuku tried to pull back he realised the death grip his hand had become trapped in.

"It is futile to resist me young hero!" Mina giggled and put on a villainous voice, all but throwing open the door to her room and ushering him across the threshold.

"Wow, it's definitely **'you'** to a tee" Izuku observed the pink and black decorated room.

"Oh come on, you've been in here before when we toured all the rooms! Anyway make yourself at home" She said as she navigated him to be seated on her bed.

"Yeah true but I stayed at the door... Holy shit, this bed is way comfier than mine! No wonder you just drift off in the middle of texting!" He smirked towards Mina, a well known fact that the girl enjoyed a long sleep and was subsequently not a morning person (without copious amounts of coffee).

"I need the beauty sleep you see or else one of the other girls might snatch you for themselves!"

She was only half joking. Being bright pink with horns and unusual eyes didn't do wonders for her self esteem. Having been bullied before she knew what Izuku had gone through to an extent, and this made her feel a little protective of her green bean.

"Y-you don't need any beauty sleep, you're already too g-good for me..."

"I don't want to hear this again. You're the _**daarling**_ to my zero two!" She moved in close to Izuku as she spoke, staring lovingly into his green eyes.

A kiss too quick for the both of them and she stood back up to rummage through her extensive blu-ray collection.

"I know you want to be zero two, what with the pink hair and lovely horns but that seductive voice is too much sometimes..." He lay back on her bed and allowed himself to just enjoy being in her presence.

Mina smirked at the horn comment, he had picked that old anime for them watch the other week and she had really enjoyed it, even with having to watch it with the others in the common area. This time it was her choice though which meant only one thing; Horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***_This is Ripley, last survivor of the Nostromo, signing off...*_**

"Well, what did you think?!" Mina Ashido turned to her boyfriend Izuku as the credits started rolling.

She was pretty hyped. Not only was she in her bedroom all alone with her handsome boyfriend but they had just watched one of her favourite movies of all time. This was a big deal for her; Mina's whole acid-y _alien queen_ style was inspired by this series of films. So naturally, she wanted Izuku to like the movies as well and be stoked for all the other entries in the old franchise.

"Yeah it was awesome! This gave me a few ideas for using your quirk!"

Mina was relieved he had enjoyed it, he definitely seemed to be happier than he had been earlier that morning and judging by the torrent of muttering coming from his direction she was certain he had some cool ideas for training.

Getting up from the bed she stretched out and shook herself off, removing the Blu-ray and carefully putting it back in it's case. Old stuff like this was pretty rare and she'd had to hunt hard over the years for the rest of the collection.

"_mumblemumble _I wonder if she's a spitter..._mumblemumble_"

Mina turned a shade darker pink than usual.

_'What the fuck, did I hear that right?!' _She thought to herself, inspecting her green bean through narrowed eyes, looking for signs he was lewding her in his mind.

She splashed herself in the face with the weakest acid she could muster, this stuff was basically spicy water. Cooling off a little she decided to tease the boy a bit for his unintended boldness.

"Oh no, I've splashed my top!..." She said loud enough for the muttering to stop.

Now that she had his full attention she started to pull up her black T-shirt, revealing a well toned bright pink torso. Izuku's green eyes lit up at the sight before he slapped a hand over his eyes.

"M-Mina! If you're going to change then you could tell me to leave the room!" He was bright red, the sight of her stretching her arms up and revealing a lot of pink skin was seared into his mind.

"Well that's not fun is it darling?" She purred at him and giggled before leaning down for a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

"mfmf" was his reply as the kiss deepened and he let Mina's tongue enter his mouth.

Teasingly, she smirked at him as she broke it off just as he was about to lean forward in to the kiss, she stood back up and slipped on another top.

"Alright Mr Valiant Hero, you can peek now!.. I thought you might cover your eyes more at the film than at your own girlfriend though!"

"You caught me off guard is all, I wouldn't want to pass out from the nosebleed seeing you would bring about."

She laughed at that, the pair had watched a lot of anime since moving in to the dorms; Tokoyami was always glued to the TV and they joined him some nights.

"Anyway, how about I go get us some snacks and juice? We've missed lunch after all." Izuku was getting pretty hungry and keeping himself from exploding due to the embarrassment of being in a girl's room was taxing his stamina.

"It's cool I can go down for supplies!" She pumped her fist as if she was about to embark on a perilous journey out in to the snow.

"Just don't rummage through my panty drawer M'kay?" She grinned cheekily at him as she backed out of her room and pulled the door partway shut.

The boy sat as still as a statue, albeit a bright red one.

_ *I wonder what she would do if I actually did have a look around... *_

He slapped both hands to his face and shook himself to get rid of the 'Mineta' thoughts.

Out in the hallway a pair of floating clothes that were walking past heard the small slap and decided to investigate. The owner of said clothes, Toru Hagakure poked her head into Mina's room to see what she was up to.

What she wasn't expecting however, was to see Izuku laying back on Mina's **bed!** His hands were over his face so she took the opportunity to slip in and investigate further.

_ * These two are so bold, cuddling up in Mina's bed! I soo wish that was me and him...*_

Shaking her head and trying to suppress that last thought she stumbled across a black top that had been lazily discarded on the floor right next to the wash basket. (Classic Mina behaviour thought Toru). She picked it up to chuck it in the basket for her best friend but her hand touched the sticky-like fluid present on the front of the top.

She did a double take, looking at the fluid then to Izuku and back. If she had been visible she would have lit the room up with her red face.

* _Is this?... No... Did she go that far with him already? *_

She put her finger in the fluid and tasted it a little, feeling her heart rate skyrocket and her blush intensify even further.

_* hmm it doesn't taste as salty as Kyoka says it does, maybe he's been eating pineapple? *_

Feeling a giant pit of what could be jealousy from her heart she forgot she; A: wasn't supposed to be there and that, B: her best friend could make acid to varying degrees. Also C: This was Mina's boyfriend and they could do what they wanted to do.

She jumped towards Izuku, landing with her legs either side of him, semi pinning him in place. He shot upwards at the sudden 'attack' , his hands flying forward to defend himself.

"Who the fuck?… Oh, is that you Hagakure? What's going on?" Izuku was pretty quick when it came to fighting and wouldn't be caught off guard for long.

"Oh, erm, Hi Izuku!" She blushed at the contact the two were making; she was practically straddling him! And to top it off he had inadvertently grabbed hold of her modest chest but had yet to realise.

"Can you explain this?! What have you done to Mina!" She shook the damp top at him rather menacingly and tried to put on an accusatory tone.

"She spilled acid on herself by accident! All I did was watch her change!"

Toru gasped at the boy in front of her whilst he desperately tried to explain how wrong that had sounded yet managed to somehow dig the hole even deeper. He suddenly stopped digging however once he realised the compromising position they were in and felt something soft and squishy beneath his hands.

His face turned scarlet as he looked down towards the comfy shorts that were weighing his waist down. They were pretty short in his opinion and was glad the girl was invisible so he didn't have to see her alluring body. The top he was holding on to was likewise pretty short; cropped so much that it was almost just a chest binder.

He moved one hand from her chest onto her bare stomach, grabbing hold of her side, readying himself to flip her off of him before Mina came back.

When his hand gingerly held on to her side, Toru couldn't help but let out a small yelp-y moan. Her hips rocked on instinct and she felt herself grind downwards. Rushing to get up and play that off as an attempt to get off her prisoner she stumbled, fell and ended up pulling him down with her, she hit the floor and glanced up to see her crush had caught himself before he crushed her.

This was killing her. Izuku's face was right above her own, he held himself up in a push up position, their legs entangled. Toru wanted nothing more than to just say _fuck it_ and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

_* I can't do this to Mina, She's my best friend! * . _She thought to herself and sighed internally, saving this moment for later when she was alone in her own room.

"Ahem."

The door was wide open, light spilling in from the hallway. Two sets of eyes looked up guiltily towards the horned outline.

"Mina! it's not what it looks like!" Izuku scrambled to get up and away from the invisible girl.

Toru launched herself into bowing before Mina.

"The door was open I came to see what you were doing saw Iz-Midoriya and then saw this!..." She brandished Mina's damp top around like a shield for her actions. She continued to explain in the one breath:

"...This looked suspicious so I confronted him to see what he had made you do! And maybe took it too far" Toru finished gingerly, collapsing in on her self and taking a big breath.

"Uh-huh. And what do you think that we were getting up to exactly?" Mina looked down at her friend, hands on her hips, having placed the snacks down at her desk.

"Erm. Well, you see... After what Kyoka was telling us about the other day... I thought maybe you had tried it as well. The front of your top was damp and he told me he watched you changing!" Toru through a quick accusatory finger towards Izuku,who had sat back down on the bed to await the chewing out he thought was coming.

Mina blushed a bit but it was hard to tell in the dim light of her room. She was still angry at the thought her friend had snuck in here to try and get with Izuku behind her back but it would seem this was a genuine misunderstanding.

In the back of her mind though Mina knew some of the other girls would love to have Izuku as their own boyfriend. And why wouldn't they? He was super strong, muscly, smart, kind, muscly and sure to be a great muscly hero in the future. The only one that couldn't see that was the boy himself, but that was a self esteem problem she could try and overcome in time.

"If I didn't know better then I'd say you were in here trying to steal Izuku from me!" Mina pouted towards the pair of them, willing to let it slide just this once.

She drilled her gaze into where she assumed Toru's eyes were. It felt weird trying to convey intent to a person when she couldn't make eye contact but whatever.

"Come on Toru, Izuku and I have another horror to watch..." She sighed internally as she picked up her friend and resisted the urge to whisper '**He's mine**' when she navigated the girl out of her room.

"What has Jiro been doing?" The innocent voice of Izuku piped up from the bed, having never clicked the whole time what Toru had implied was on the t-shirt.

"Never you mind – Girl chat" was the exasperated answer he got.

"And as payback for you grinding out my best friend we will be watching another horror favourite of mine. I expect you to be terrified this time!"

He spluttered out an apology but really she knew he hadn't done anything wrong and that she might have to keep a better eye on the girls of class 1-A.

They cuddled back up as the Evil Dead movie started, Mina heartily guzzling the nachos she had made whilst Izuku looked fearfully at the title and choked on an extra spicy jalapeno.

**Author's note: **

**I feel like everyone overlooks Toru, her quirk is cool and in my head she looks like the OG invisible babe; Invisible Girl from Fantastic Four.**

**Don't worry though, Izuku has eyes for only one girl in this fic.**

**This might become a regular thing, I only write when I'm feeling Plus Ultra! **

**Please review and let me know if you enjoy it/ what you would all like to see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Izuku Midoriya looked around.

All he could see in the dim moon light were trees.

Trees and zombies. Lots of zombies.

Gulping audibly, the young hero in training tried to back himself away from the growing horde but found himself drawn by the faces of his now (un)dead class mates.

It had happened so fast none of them could react properly; except for the **OFA** user who leapt away from the others. A cloud of bright pink gas had exploded around the class during a training exercise and had been inhaled by most of them. Momo Yaoyorozu had been the second student to act; creating gas masks for herself and the nearest person within her reach, Mina Ashido.

Katsuki Bakugo had attempted to blow the gas away from himself with an explosion but had inadvertently smothered the rest of the students with the pink cloud.

Coughing and spluttering collectively, class 1-A collapsed shortly followed by their teacher for this outing, Midnight. (She had been clad in her original hero uniform for some reason; much to the delight of the males of the group).

Mina had rushed in to check on the group after Momo had created a large desk fan to clear the gas away. What she had shouted to the three standing students would hang over them for life; The rest of the class was dead.

Izuku had elected to stay behind to watch over the fallen whilst the other three went for help. They had been gone for a while and the sun had set.

This is where we rejoin Izuku, surrounded by undead friends and the very alluring walking corpse of his sensei.

A cold set of hands grabbed on to Izuku's arm, trying to pull him in to the swarm so they could feast upon him! (Or so Izuku thought – there was no proof they would eat him...yet).

He threw an elbow towards the assailant only to discover it was-

"Kacchan?!"

A grunt was all he received in response.

"But you all got out of here! What happened to you? Where's Mina?!"

Another grunt, this time with a low snarl and an attempted chomping of Izuku's arm.

"Izukuuu!" A near scream from the other side of the zombies got his attention, and also the attention of the gathered zombies.

"Mina! I'm coming!" Izuku yelled back.

He began pushing his way through the crowd as quickly and safely as he could; still not wanting to hurt his friends.

"Izuku hurry! I had to...kill Momo!"

A cold chill shot up Izuku's spine when he heard this. Unwilling to believe his girlfriend would do such a thing, even when faced with the undead he was optimistic for everyone's well being.

Finally he tore through the remaining zombies to catch sight of his pink skinned girlfriend, she was a few feet away, panting heavily and had tears streaming down from her black eyes. He was relieved to see her unhurt. Too relieved to notice the set of school clothes ambling up behind Mina.

Invisible teeth tore into Mina's neck.

A giant spurt of blood gushed forth like a fountain, dousing Izuku in the face and mouth, making him retch.

"Mmiinnaaa!"

The gargled screams from Mina would haunt him forever.

Izuku Midoriya awoke with a start, his fist embedded in to his bedroom wall. He was drenched in cold sweat and was starting to shake.

_*It was just a dream? Holy fuck I didn't think __**OFA **__would power up my dreams as well *_. He was so relieved he cried, and made a mental note to ask All Might about it.

Later on, once he had showered and apologised to Cementoss for the hole in the dorm wall, he sent Mina a text to see if they were still on for a morning workout.

They met up at the front of the dorm building, snow still present but melting enough so they aren't relegated to staying inside all weekend.

Mina had her back to Izuku as he left the dorms. Remembering his night terror he threw his arms around Mina, giving her a tight hug from behind.

"Mm, what's all this? Did you miss me the 6 hours we spent apart? 3" Mina purred out, closing her eyes and enjoying the tight embrace.

"N-no...Yes!... but that's not it. W-We won't be watching any more horror films before bed"

"Aw did the Evil Dead get you my poor Midori? I had nightmares when I first watched it too... but then again I was only 10 at the time!" Mina giggled teasingly as the pair slipped out of the hug and started to walk toward the gym.

"Kind of, but the worst bit was being unable to save anyone, especially... you"

Mina stopped in her tracks and turned to look Izuku directly in the eyes.

"You won't ever have to save me 'Zuku, why?... Because **I AM HERE!**"

Mina struck an All Might pose and flexed her muscles towards her boyfriend. She could see Izuku laughing but she knew it wasn't really reaching his eyes, he seemed to have an uncontrollable fear of failing to save someone in need.

"Look, it was just a dream, I'm fine! You know I'm trying my best to become a hero too right?... and if I ever do need saved then it will be all my own fault, no one else's."

Izuku knew she was trying to cheer him up a bit, she really would be a good hero; what with all the times she tried to save him from his own thoughts. The pair resolved to give it their all in the training gym that day, managing to push each other to be the best heroes they could be.

Izuku couldn't shake the image of Mina's blood covering himself from his dream.

He had to try harder. Work himself more. Train like his life- no, **Mina's** life depended on it.

Maybe it did, ever since he had the dream Izuku had a gut wrenching feeling that something terrible would happen to Mina...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Really short one here, just trying some ideas out but will be back with another chapter soon (Hopefully!) Please let me know what you thought or how I could improve for next time. **

**Hope you all are having a Plus Ultra start to 2020!**

\- Argo-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Remind me again, whose idea was this?"

Mina huffily asked her boyfriend, Izuku. The pair were in his bedroom this time and once again the pink skinned girl found herself lacking in the clothing department.

"You know fine well this was your idea! I was happy to play All Might Monopoly!" Izuku fired back at the girl sat across the bed from him. "There that's three pairs, I win again." The boy laid down the cards in his hand and shot a sneaky glance at his pink girlfriend.

"For All Might's sake are you sure you're not cheating?!" Mina hissed as she stood up to remove her comfy joggers.

She was left a deep shade of pink as she sat back down, free of a t-shirt, socks and now trousers. Whereas Izuku had only lost his All Might hoodie.

'_All I wanted was to ogle my boyfriend while he was practically nude, this is the last time we play strip poker!' _

Mina huffed lightly to herself, her hopes of catching an eyeful of rippling muscles were dashed when she realised Izuku had a better poker face than she did.

"Okay, next hand..." Izuku began to shuffle the cards but they were quickly snatched from his grasp.

"I'll be dealing this one! To stop you cheatiing!" She stuck her tongue out at her green bean.

'_Haha! Sucker! I'll be winning this one!'_ She flashed as much pink skin at her boyfriend as she dared, causing him to blush up a storm and avert his gaze ever so slightly due to his youthful shyness. That 2 second window was all she needed however as she immediately dealt him the shit cards and gave herself a winning hand.

"I bet you the t-shirt AND trousers... for my **braa**!" She exclaimed, tossing him the final card and grinning at him, seeing his mind work out that it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

"I-b-but you'll be... exposed?" He stammered out, his winning streak not even allowing the thought that a young hero candidate would cheat him. It's not that he didn't want this either, he really fucking did, but he was a romantic at heart. Seeing his smoking hot girlfriend nude was the dream but he imagined it to be less casual than this.

"Hah, you make me sound like some park predator! Exposing myself to you is not a crime you know!" Mina let out, acting a little hurt. She loved to tease her boyfriend, he bit all the time to the bait she would lay out for him.

"N-No! That's not what I meant and you know it!" He was bright red now, shaking his head at his laughing girlfriend. He had felt ashamed of his word choice there for a second until she had laughed at him, well more with him than at him he supposed, her teasing nature was one of the reasons he had fallen for her. She could make him laugh no matter what else was going on, and that was a gift he cherished.

More cards were laid down on the bed between them, face up this time.

_'How the fuck? I've got NOTHING!' _

Mina's eyes went wide for a split second in abject terror, somehow she forgot to cheat on the flop cards!

Izuku stifled his laughter at the sight of Mina losing it 'internally'.

Feeling a little bolder than usual he grinned right at her, causing her to start sweating in her seat. "I'll raise you... the panties as well, I'll go all in...".

It had the desired effect as the pink girl sat internally weighing up her options. She **really** wanted to see some man- muscle today! But on the other hand... That grin told her she would be losing her last two items of cover.

"You... You must be cheating! And playing with the delicate desires of a young girl as well! Not very heroic of you..." Gesturing around his room at all the collectables she added with extra drama "And to have me on display under the gaze of all these eyes! I shan't reveal myself to any but the man I love!" It was a last ditch effort to get him to fold which had no effect.

"**Show me what you got!**" He delivered his cards to the bed, putting on the deeper voice of certain giant planet destroying heads.

"Haah...Fine!" She chucked her cards down ready to attempt to worm her way out of revealing her all.

"Aw, shit."

She looked up to see the tables had turned on her boyfriends face. Now he was the one sweating and squirming. Checking the cards she realised she won!

"Yaass!" She fist pumped the air, jiggling her chest which didn't go unnoticed by the young hero student. "Lose the clothes Green Might!" Mina was grinning madly at her boyfriend, if he didn't get on with it she might lend a hand...

"Okay, but no touching!" He could see her hands twitching already, ready to grope anything she could get her pink fingers on.

As he removed his clothes Mina sat and drank it all in with her big black and gold eyes. Retaining every inch of exposed muscle and skin in her mind for later when she would be alone. The heat in her core spiked as he removed his All Might boxers, scarred hand instantly covering himself before she could see the full package.

"There. Happy now?"

She nodded, mind fried by the sights she had taken in. Satisfied with that and extremely out of his depth Izuku whirled his underwear back on.

"How about a prize for the runner up..." Mina muttered out to the red lobster that was her boyfriend.

Without waiting for an answer she unhooked her leopard print bra and let her breasts hang free, tossing it to the pile of her clothes already on the floor.

"!oh!" Was all he managed to squeak out before Mina assaulted him with her lips.

Their tongues were battling for control of the other's mouth while their bodies embraced, driving each other wild from the heat emanating from the other.

Mina lovingly caressed the side of his head with one hand whilst the other gripped his back, manoeuvring herself into lying down on his bed, bringing him atop herself, still in the wild embrace.

"This is heaven Mina!" the boy gasped out in between breaks for air.

"Almost..." She replied, gingerly grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast.

His eyes widened at the feel of her nipple, hardening beneath his rough touch.

Mina let out a quiet moan that caused some severe hardening on Izuku's part.

She let her hand fall between their bodies, gently running her finger tips across his defined abs, pausing at the top of his boxers.

Mina took a deep breath in, another small moan eliciting itself from her lips, she hooked her fingers down into his boxers and grabbed the front of the hem. She pulled gently towards herself, feeling the rock now rub against her, through both of their underwear.

Izuku could feel himself grind against her on instinct, rocking his hips into hers, another moan escaped from her sweet lips.

Mina was so wet she was sure her panties would start to leak out onto Izuku's underwear.

Taking the plunge she dipped her hand back into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his member. '_OH, is it supposed to be that big?' _She thought to herself, wetness cresting her thigh, almost like she was producing acid.

Carefully, she gave a small tug and felt Izuku lean into it, releasing a moan of his own.

Grinning to herself whilst still lip-locked she began to work her hand back and forth, releasing the tiniest amount of her patented 'spicy water' acid from her palm, lubing him up and driving him to the brink almost instantly.

After about a minute it was too much for the young man. "Mina!" Was all he let out before the torrent of liquid entered his boxers and coated her hand, mixing with the acid.

He shuddered against her, ramming it down against her core as he finished his first ever orgasm. She removed her messy hand from his boxers, kissed his cheek and let him lay down beside her for a quick but intimate cuddle before she got up to clean up the mess.

"Mina, I lov-" Izuku was interrupted by a frenzied banging at his bedroom door.

"For the love of All Might let me in! Let me **SEE**!" came the lecherous voice of their classmate, Mineta.

"Oh fuck sake have you been listening in!" Mina shouted angrily, making her way to the door.

"Wait! Mina!" Izuku tried to stop her but it was too late. She swung the door open to give the Perv a piece of her mind, forgetting she was still only wearing a pair of totally soaked panties.

Presented with pink heaven, Mineta passed out on the spot, but not before he saved the image of those perfect breasts and wet, alluring thighs to his spank account.

"Oh Christ!" Mina let out a yelp as she looked down at herself, slamming the door shut as quick as possible but the damage was clearly done.

* * *

Jiro let out a laugh from upstairs. She had heard it all thanks to her quirk; her ear-jacks had been planted in the floor the whole time. Silently thanking U.A for soundproofing her own room for her 'musical interests' she finished cleaning up her fingers and got dressed in some clean panties.

* * *

Izuku clambered off his bed, legs shaky from Mina's touch. He embraced his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek before he helped her to get towelled off and dressed. She returned the favour but couldn't help laughing when she discovered some of the playing cards had stuck to his side with the sweat.

"So now what?" Izuku asked, checking his phone. "It's still pretty early?"

"I'm going to get a quick shower and changed then you could come to mine and watch something scary!" She grinned at the look he gave her but he relented and nodded.

"You're the best!" Mina fist pumped the air again and let herself out of his room.

The pink girl stepped over Mineta and made a bee line for her own room, her core still burning hot and itching for her touch.

She got to her room and threw herself on to the bed, kicking off her trousers as quick as she could. Hand diving down to her ruined pants.

The pink fingers didn't need any 'spicy water' this time; she was still plenty soaked to give easy entry. She hooked two slender fingers inside her sopping entrance and began to play with herself. Turning red from the heat and exertion she felt herself nearing climax. Pumping her fingers in and out with one hand, the other had moved from her stiffened nipples down to her clit.

Rubbing and picturing Izuku railing himself into her dripping pussy, she let out her biggest moan of the day and felt her hand become soaked in liquids as she came.

Panting and laying back she enjoyed the feeling of her orgasm riding out and leaving her plenty satisfied. For now anyway.

A half hour later Izuku was cuddled up with her on her bed, he was sure he could smell something different, but whatever it was smelled so _Mina _he inhaled it gladly.

"Another classic on the menu tonight, All Fright!" Mina couldn't help but laugh at the pout he sent her way.

They settled down with the snacks Izuku had brought and watched Dawn Of The Dead.

Mina fed him some popcorn by hand before the jump scares took him, glad her boyfriend was so relaxed around her now, when they interacted in classes before and even when they first got together, he was so nervous all the time it made her want to help him out.

After all, meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero.

As the movie ended she patted him on the head. "You did well! Some really good make up and effects in that one! I feel like we should go to the mall sometime soon now though!" She grinned at his pale face.

"How does a horde of flesh eaters at the mall make you want to go shopping?!"

* * *

A/N: There we go, another chapter! Hope this was an enjoyable read!

I'm thinking of doing another fic, zombie AU so keep a look out if that's of interest to anyone!

Please review

Argo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mina spotted her boyfriend leaning on a railing overlooking the lower floors of the busy shopping mall that she had dragged him to. Having just nipped off to look at women's lingerie she decided to sneak up on the young hero in training.

Izuku scanned the floors below, wary of any hidden faces in the crowds of Saturday shoppers. His last visit to a mall hadn't been the best experience; A wild Shigaraki had appeared and threatened the boy to answer questions pertaining to the villain Stain.

He felt teeth graze his neck, as a pink hand covered his eyes from behind. A smile spread over his face even as his girlfriend lightly bit down, leaving a red mark and plenty saliva.

"Hah! You'd be doomed if this was Dawn Of The Dead Izuu!"

"Yeah right, I heard you coming a mile off!" He grinned to himself as he took hold of the hand obscuring his vision. He brought the pink fingers to his mouth and nibbled playfully as Mina squealed.

"Feeling pretty bold today are we?" Mina giggled to Midoriya, taking proper hold of his hand and beginning to drag him to another store.

"w-what can I say... You bring out the best in me"

Mina melted at his words, light blush gracing her already pink features and golden eyes locking with emerald.

"Very smooth! Any more of that and you'll get to see what's in here..." She shook the paper bag that she didn't have on her before her trip to the lingerie shop. "...Before we even get back to the dorms!"

Izuku looked down at the bag then back to the golden eyes, looking for any hint of a trick being played. Judging his girlfriend to be serious he instantly turned red and speechless. The other night had been amazing for him and he wanted to return the favour but they had been busy with school work and unable to find any time to get down to business.

Mina giggled at his expression, seeing the gears turn and the muttering start for him to arrive at the conclusion she would happily take him whenever and wherever.

The couple spent another hour or so checking out the different shops before stopping for a late lunch at a MgRonald's.

"Anywhere else you want to check out?" Mina polished off her burger and sat back, feeling too full to do much else.

"Y-yeah. Do you want to meet me back at the fountain? I-I won't be long just something I need to get..."

Mina nodded and slyly checked out her boyfriend- he had stuttered a bit and he was sweating almost nervously.

"Sure, I don't mind darling! Just don't get the same colour lingerie I already got!" She stuck her tongue out at the boy who was now sweating even more, eyes glued to the bag in her tight clutches.

Mina got up and stretched out, shaking off the too full feeling. "See ya at the fountain!" She smiled down at her man, ruffling his hair playfully on the way past, enjoying the soft feeling of the green mess.

Izuku kept his gaze locked on her behind as she swayed away from him.

"Ahem!" A voice from above caused the boy to yelp and exit his trance over his girlfriend's amazingly firm ass. "I'll just clear this up... perv." The waitress was glaring at him as she tidied up their table.

"I-i-It's not like that!" Izuku managed to stutter out in embarrassment. "She's my girlfriend! I'm allowed to l-look...right?" Sensing the hole was getting deeper the boy quickly got up and exited the restaurant.

He made his way back to the comic book store he had spotted earlier when Mina had been looking at women's stuff. Izuku loved comics. He had shelves full of All Might comics back at home, as well as the odd pre-quirk issue that had survived the years. Iron Man had definitely been a favourite for Izuku as he was growing up and more recently he had scanned the one he owned and sent a copy over to Melissa Shield on I-Island. She loved it as much as he had, which he was counting on, and had told him it had flooded her mind with cool ideas.

Today he was scanning the shelves for something to introduce Mina to the wonderful world of comics.

"Aw no way!" Izuku let out to no one in particular after about 10 minutes of combing through the shelves and piles of comics.

The Walking Dead: Days Gone By.

He picked it up carefully from the pile.

It was definitely pre-quirk but it was in amazing condition for being so old, given Mina's fixation for horror and zombies he was sure she would love it.

"Any Iron Man?" Izuku asked the store assistant who lit up at the mention of the ancient hero.

"Ah another man of culture eh?" The man beckoned Izuku to come closer. "Maybe I can interest you in some of these?" he said, presenting Izuku with a box with a few more comics from beneath the counter.

"Private stock for the serious collector!" The man winked at Izuku, pleased with the gleeful expression on the teen's face.

Having a careful rummage through the box he saw there was only one Iron Man title and it featured a space ship and a green girl on the front. Picking it out of the pile another title caught his eye: Alien.

Checking the cover he realised it was Alien from the movies that Mina loved!

"Wow, didn't know this was a comic too!" Izuku was ecstatic at his finds, Mina was sure to love these. "I'll take these three please!" he handed over his treasures and prepared his soul for the price.

"Damn the expense!" He cried to himself once he had left the store, wallet now containing nothing but the memory of money.

He checked his phone and realised he had taken way too long and hurried to meet Mina.

* * *

_'Where the hell is he?' _Mina thought to herself as she sat on the edge of the fountain in the entryway of the mall. She had been imagining a zombie apocalypse for the last ten minutes, keeping herself entertained with where she would go and how she would act if zombies just appeared in the mall.

Even that got old as she realised her boyfriend was taking ages. She pulled out her phone to see if he had texted her, but no. Sighing, she fired a quick message in to the group chat she had with the 1-A girls, letting them know how good their date had been so far. Part of her was rubbing it in a little that she had scored Midoriya and they hadn't but it felt a little good (In Mina's opinion) for them to be reminded the greenette was off limits.

She stood up and stretched out again, staving off the sleeping feeling creeping up her well toned legs. Just before she turned back to sit down again she felt teeth gingerly nip at her neck.

"Ahh! Izuu you took your time!" Mina smiled for a moment, before the teeth sank in to her skin blood leaking from the puncture wounds.

"Izuku!? That hurts!" The pink girl tried to turn and nudge the boy off of her but was held firm.

"hehe... Don't make any sudden moves now!" A girlish voice whispered in Mina's ear. "We are going to walk slowly to the toilets..."

The girl had grabbed hold of Mina and guided her to the nearest toilet, kicking open the cubicle door and nudging the pink girl in first.

"w-who are you? What d-do you want?" Mina choked back the tears in her eyes and tried to get a look at her assailant.

"Ah-Ah! No peeking!" The girl whispered back, mouth nibbling at Mina's ear before going back to her bleeding neck and latching on the wound like a vampire.

Mina struggled a little, attempting to get some room to throw her elbow back at the girl's face but she was stopped by a terribly cold sensation being pressed at the top of her trousers, on her exposed stomach.

"Don't move and our love Izuku won't find out if your insides are as pink as the outsides..." The girl threatened Mina with the knife, the tip gingerly grazing over Mina's waistline.

Mina froze up in fear.

She had tried to think what would Izuku do? But the fear had won out. This was her first villain encounter since the USJ and it was bringing up the traumatic memories of fighting for her life.

"I really should just kill you... But then Izuku would be sad. When I take him I want to see him transform to the bloody mess he is supposed to be!"

Mina bit back a retort at the mention of Izuku, making the knife wielding bitch angry wouldn't help her, but the mention of losing him spurred her brain back in to action. As she readied herself to make a move, the villain had filled a container with Mina's blood and went back for a last taste straight from the source.

As soon as she felt her blood being sucked again Mina secreted a strong acid from her neck, feeling it start to really burn at her wound and make her eyes water. It had the desired effect however as the villain spat out a mouthful of bloody acid and shoved Mina out the way so she could escape from the acid.

"Gah! That stings you bitch!" The girl spat at Mina.

"Fuck you! Izuku is mine!" Mina cried, spinning around to face the villain and driving her right fist to the side of the girl's head.

Mina got a good look at her attacker now as the girl's head smacked in to the side of the cubicle with a resounding thump.

"Toga! Why do you want Izuku!?"

Himiko Toga smirked at Mina, even as she cradled her head from the blow.

"He looks so **yummy** covered in his own blood. I'm going to suck him dry and make us be together forever!" She yelled out, stars in her eyes, imagining Izuku lifeless.

Mina moved to strike again but was stopped short by a sudden pain in her right shoulder.

"See ya, bitch!" Toga cackled out as she took off from the toilet.

"Gaah!" Mina looked down at her shoulder, vision going blurry but not before she saw the small blade sticking in to her flesh.

Making the decision not to pull it out she stumbled out to find help, slipping in the small pool of red at her feet and crashing to the cold tiled floor.

She didn't make it out of the toilets before help came to her, in the form of green lightning.

* * *

Izuku had hurried to the fountain but couldn't see Mina anywhere. Upon closer inspection he discovered her shopping bag discarded on the floor, sneaking a quick peak he eyed the dark green coloured lingerie his sexy girlfriend had bought.

Just then he noticed a blur of blonde hair coming out of the toilets at speed.

_'Villain!' _

His mind placed her as Toga from the league but he had moved before realising.

Saving Mina took highest priority so he powered through the door and caught sight of her stumbling and bloodied.

"Oh shit Mina! I'm here!" He cried out as he took her in his arms.

She smiled as he held her, feelings of safety flooding through her, adrenaline giving way to tears.

"Toga. Knife." She mumbled out before she lost consciousness.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was met with a blinding light.

In trying to shield her eyes with her hand she realised that her right arm was bandaged tightly up to her neck and was in a sling. Her golden irises adjusted to the light with the help of her left arm, though she was feeling weak just from that small movement.

Glancing around she saw a typical hospital room; white walls and bright lights, a bedside table with some grapes and a sleeping broccoli boy draped over her legs, half in his own chair.

The pink girl smiled and pawed at his soft hair with her good hand, letting the feeling of ultimate safety flood in to her again.

He stirred and blinked at the hand caressing him before sitting bolt upright and grasping at said hand.

"Minaa! I'm so sorry! It was my fault for leaving you...Sorry!" He was shaking and the tears were streaming down his cheeks, already puffy eyes turning even more bloodshot and sunken.

"Izu, it wasn't remotely your fault. Thank you for saving me" She caressed his face and wiped his tears away the best she could. "I'm sorry I woke you, you look as tired as I feel".

"I'm just so glad you're ok! Recovery Girl came by after I called All Might and the police. You would have needed stitches if it wasn't for her quirk."

He melted in to her touch, clutching her arm as if his life depended on it.

"Your parents came by last night as soon as they heard and you should be out today, they will be back to get you soon... If they decide to take you out of school I wouldn't blame them... After all I couldn't protect you and I was right there..."

So she had been out for about 18 hours it seemed, was super drained in part thanks to Toga's thirst and the rest due to Recovery Girl's quirk usage.

"I'm not quitting and they can't make me leave U.A" Mina stuck her tongue out at Izuku making him smile a little. "I get the feeling I'll be saying this a ton but it wasn't your fault darling"

She could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe her but she was too tired to set him straight at the moment. Her pink cheeks darkened a touch as her stomach made itself known to the world with a low rumbling.

"C-can you feed me those grapes? I'm super hungry right now"

The boy nodded and shuffled his chair to the top end of the bed. Clasping her hand in one of his and gently shifting her up on the bed so she could eat.

Izuku snapped his neck towards the door, tensing up and ready to fight as they heard the door open.

"I can come back if you like" Detective Tsukauchi said as he peered in to the room. "We need to get your statement Miss. Ashido, we already got young Midoriya's last night."

She nodded and beckoned him to enter and pull up a chair.

"any sign of her at all?" Izuku asked the detective after Mina had let the pair know what went down.

"None I'm afraid to say. What with her morphing quirk it's hard to catch her in a crowd."

The two teens nodded at that, Izuku feeling even worse seeing as he saw her and couldn't catch her whilst saving Mina.

"You should head back as well Izuku, I appreciate you staying with me all night but you need to get some proper rest." Mina looked to her boyfriend as Tsukauchi left. "Besides I feel a lot better now anyway" She pumped her left fist up and smiled at the dishevelled looking boy.

He nodded and hugged her goodbye.

"See you soon, text me when you get out" He handed Mina her own phone back and then gathered up the bags from the mall.

"Oh don't go peeking in that bag mister!" Mina suddenly remembering what she had bought.

"I-I wouldn't dream of it!" he replied, looking anywhere but at Mina.

"Uh-huh. Well don't peek again darling you'll ruin the anticipation" She smirked at him as he left.

Soon after, Mina's parents appeared and took her back to the family home for the night. Despite the short time living in the dorms, she missed having Izuku so close.

_' Shit. I think I'm in love...' _

The thought swirled around her mind as she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Izuku, and of herself wearing that super sexy lingerie.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what y'all think, means a lot if people are enjoying this

-Argo-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Super out of character Jiro incoming... just a warning as some people might not like it, sorry x**

**Chapter 6 **

"You hear about what happened to Ashido?"

Kyoka Jiro kept her focus on the pool cue, aiming up her shot to pot the black and win the game. Leaning further down, almost parallel to the table, one of her jacks slyly snaked around the back end of the cue, keeping it completely still.

She drew back and fired the white ball straight into the black, sending it home to the pocket whilst the white span itself to a stop. Smirking at her opponent she flipped the cue up and with an extremely light touch began to chalk the business end.

"Yeah. Sucks to be her!" Jiro blew off the excess chalk, emphasising her mouth actions whilst keeping eye contact with her friend.

"Don't be a bitch Jiro! And I can see what you're doing you know... just because you're horny doesn't mean I am..."

"Oh come on Kirishima... I know how **hard** you can get!" Jiro laughed at the boy who just pouted at her. "That also makes it 10 in a row to me, don't you want to feel manly?" The punk rocker glided her way over to the other teen, dropping the cue back to the table on her way.

Her smile lit up her face, ear jacks moving erratically- almost like a rattlesnake's tail. She could see the boy eyeing her up as she got closer and closer, his gaze hovering to her navel – on show thanks to her crop top and low-sitting skirt.

The girl grabbed on to Kirishima's jeans and undid the button in a flash, almost tearing them down to this ankles.

"Very manly looking." Jiro dead-panned at the sight of the Crimson Riot themed boxers the boy was wearing.

Kirishima stayed quiet as he was used to Jiro's mannerisms and so-called banter.

She eased the underwear down and knelt to greet the solid rock that was Kirishima. Taking the tip in her mouth she grinned internally when she heard the boy gasp. Lazily tossing him off with one hand whilst still licking the tip she closed her eyes and imagined it was her crush- no her **love's** cock that was about to empty down her throat. She pumped her hand a few more times and bobbed her head, taking in about half at a time.

"Ahh, Jiroo! When did you get so good at this... D-do you want to, maybe, go all the way this time?"

The question made her pause whilst she pretended to think about it.

"Kiri-boi you know I'm waiting for Mido-heh!- Marriage! Waiting on Marriage...!"

"But you won't even let me take you on a date..."

_' Phew... He didn't hear me almost say Midoriya!' _Jiro let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she went back to the task at hand...and mouth.

"Don't just ignore me...Aahhh that's it!" He let out a quiet moan as he spurted his load right in to Jiro's waiting mouth.

Jiro swallowed and kept bobbing her head until she could feel the member soften and start to deflate.

"Thanks for the meal."

Kirishima tried to move in for a kiss as the girl stood up but she caught him and shook her head.

"Better put that away before anyone else comes in here..." Jiro smirked at the boy and made to leave.

"Why do you always act like this Jiro?!"

She shrugged her shoulders and left the boy to his own clean up.

Time to book it back to her room to play the shit out of her pussy like it was one of her guitars. As she entered the lift she could feel her wetness seep out and a single drip ran down her thigh. One of her jacks crept down through her shirt and started to vibrate on one of her nipples. It was going to be some session she thought to herself, nipple stiffening and the heat building up in her core more than ever.

She made it out of the elevator and half sprinted to her room in her haste.

The first three orgasms she thought of Midoriya.

The next three she thought of Midoriya.

The whole time she pleasured herself she imagined the boy taking her and pummelling into her with his rippling muscles and meaty cock. As she finally finished she lay back on her bed, sweat glistening on her skin and fingers pruned. Laying there panting she eased off the remains of her fishnet tights, using her foot to pull them off completely along with her soaked thong.

'_Thank fuck for the soundproofing or everyone would be hearing me scream out for Midoriya...God I needed that. Can't believe he's still with Pinky... I want my turn already!' _

Jiro slipped in to a deep sleep, pleased with the practice she got out of Kirishima. Practice she wants to put to good use and blow Midoriya's mind when she finally gets a hold of him.

* * *

Kyoka dreamed of Izuku. More specifically of when the young hero caught her full undivided attention.

Dream Jiro found herself in U.A's grand stadium, surrounded by cheering crowds and her friends in 1-A. She looked around and smiled, she liked this dream and what usually came next.

Eyes being drawn to the spectacle in the arena, she saw a shirtless Midoriya standing strong against the fire and ice that raged around him.

She felt the heat flow towards her, building inside her body, eyes glued to the battle. With a mighty yell and a throw of his fist Midoriya launched towards the dual quirk user but suddenly a blast of steam erupted in an explosion from the centre and obscured the girl's view.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she found herself on the edge of her seat, willing Midoriya to be standing triumphant.

The fight that the boy had put in had been so _**rockin'** _that in Jiro's humble opinion he deserved first place. Doling out a hard lesson for Todoroki despite the broken fingers and arms was certainly a sight to see and hear for the young girl. A revelation struck the girl- if he could care for his opponent in the midst of battle then maybe he would be able to care for her? Plain, **flat** Kyoka, maybe she could drop the punk attitude around him? And just be herself... the sweet, loving young girl that hid under all the punk and rock.

In her dream the greenette flexed off the steam clouds, smiling a mighty grin and waving right at her. She closed her eyes and grinned back at the boy.

_'Now for the main event' _Thought dream Jiro, the next part a total fabrication of her desires.

When she opened them again she was by his side in the arena, his stunning physique mere inches from her reach.

Then the unthinkable, the two young students kissed. The crowd going wild and whistling at the pair. Jiro breaking the contact to wave to the masses, super confident in herself, the way she wished she was in reality.

He took her right there, crowds drifting into the background as the main event took place. Jiro found herself stripped and in his muscular arms, being lain down and caressed lovingly.

They kissed again, tongues exploring each others mouths before Izuku kissed up her jawline to stop and nibble lightly at her ear. She moaned and grabbed the back of his head, running her fingers through his soft green hair.

She felt a wet sensation that soon turned electric, Izuku had taken her jack into his mouth!

Jiro writhed beneath the boy, sucking on her extended jack, rolling his tongue over the tip whilst his hands gravitated towards her core.

She felt his now unbroken hands grab her legs and position her so he could slide his now freed penis inside her. Oh how she would welcome it.

Jiro's pussy pulsed in excitement, eagerly welcoming the tip of it's first cock into her folds.

Suddenly Kyoka awoke mid orgasm. One of her jacks had snaked it's way to her clit whilst she slept and she had unconsciously been sending small vibrations through it. Groggily she realised she was in her room alone and not with Izuku.

"Shit. Well once more won't hurt..." Fingers primed and ready for action she began slipping her index finger inside her pulsing core.

Needless to say she looked dead on her feet the next morning in class.

* * *

"So she didn't know what the villain was after?"

Izuku shook his head at his mentor's question. "I think it was Mina's blood Toga wanted... Or to get to me through Mina...Or both."

All Might nodded in agreement, taking a sip of tea and sighing at the predicament they found themselves in.

"I want to tell her... about One For All... I can't keep it from her any longer and I think if she's in danger because of me then she deserves to know why! P-plus I really do l-love her!"

"Listen young Midoriya, I will definitely think it over ok?" The young hero nodded and perked up a little. "Now tell me about this nightmare you had? Cementoss mentioned he had to patch your wall..."

All Might listened to his apprentice explain what happened and thought about the boy's idea that it had something to do with One For All powering his dreams.

"**Nope!** Never had something like that happen to me!" All Might smiled at the boy before finishing the tea and swallowing down a trickle of blood that had threatened to burst from his mouth.

"Now come, strike me down and become more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

The young hero in training burst out laughing as his mentor poofed back to skin and bone.

"I think you got that messed up...Plus I'm already more powerful than you Old Might!"

Toshinori laughed back at his chosen successor, thinking of his own mentor and how there was always time for horsing around. "Let's test that. **To gym Gamma!**" All Might re-buffed and put Izuku under his arm, racing off to have a mock battle with the boy.

* * *

"Do I need to create a special ward just for you two?!" Recovery Girl finished smacking the boys with her cane and took a seat next to their beds.

"At least I didn't break any bon- any of my **own** bones this time!"

"Don't push your luck, I was giving you quite the handicap I'll have you know! And it's just a sprain!" Toshinori coughed out, blood spilling on to his arm that was freshly wrapped in bandages.

A knock at the door caught their attention, Recovery Girl pulled the curtain around the beds and went to see who needed her this time.

"Ah Miss Ashido, come in and lets get a look at how that shoulder healed."

"Thanks for checking up on me at the hospital! Izuku said it would have needed stitches without you" Mina smiled at the old heroine as she pulled her t-shirt off over her head, mindful not to rip it on her horns.

"Hmm, no problem deary, looks good. There shouldn't be much of a scar... Just this thin line here and nothing on your neck."

Mina slipped herself back in to her t-shirt just in time for the curtain to be pulled back and her boyfriend and Skeletor to be revealed like some prize on a cheap game show.

"'Zuku! Why are you in here **again**?!" Mina pouted at her boyfriend.

"Hah! You tell him dear, maybe he will listen to a young thing like you!"

"I'm good to go right?" Izuku hopped out the bed and made a swift exit, grabbing Mina by the hand on the way and taking her with him.

"You know... I- I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for letting you get hurt"

Mina stopped walking down the hall and yanked his hand to bring themselves face to face.

"You are not at fault! And even if you were... I would forgive you. Stop beating yourself up over **this!**" Mina pulled the neck of her t-shirt down to reveal a small line on her shoulder, a lighter pink than the rest of her skin.

Izuku traced the scar lightly, his own scarred hand a contrast with how 'clean' Mina's skin had been before he let her down.

"I'm still sorry...Look at the state of my hands and arms, I never wanted you to become like me!" He pulled the girl in for a tight hug which she reciprocated.

"It's not even noticeable! Plus chicks dig scars!" She winked at the boy, breaking their embrace to continue on to class. "Come on, Aizawa will chew us out if we are even later than we had to be". The green mop nodded and they made their way to the last class for the day.

* * *

"Mina sit still!"

"I'm trying but there's no way anyone but All Might could hold a smile for this long!" The pink girl pouted at her boyfriend before quickly breaking back out in her trademark grin.

"Just another couple minutes..." Izuku was glued to the note book he was currently sketching in. "This will be the finest entry in my notes, even better than Mount Lady's section...". Mina huffed a little at his mumblings but she knew herself how thicc the pro hero was.

She was posing in a heroic fashion, arms at her hips with her elbows pointed outward, big toothy 'I am here!' grin plastered on her face and her black eyes gleamed in her well lit bedroom.

"There!" Izuku leaned back in her swivel chair and rubbed at his eyes, sore from the intense focus he'd been putting in to his artwork.

"Oh! Let me see!" Mina yelled out, bouncing over to her boyfriend and half snatching up the notebook. "Wow! You know you could have been an artist if you weren't such a hero fanboy!". She loved the light shading of her skin and the contrasting darkly coloured eyes highlighted with shining gold irises. He had captured her perfectly.

"I'll take that as a compliment! Now if y-you take off your clothes I'll draw you again..."

"**What?!**" Mina cried out, eyes bulging out and cheeks blushing to the max, unbelieving that her green bean could come out with something so forward.

"Ahaha! You should of seen your face just n-now! I was just kidding...!" Izuku squealed out, chuffed that he teased Mina for a change. He spoke a second too late however as when he glanced back up he caught Mina in the act of throwing her top over her head and then hastily trying to bring it back down.

"Help!" She whined out from under her T-shirt. It had become stuck on her horns in her haste. Moving to aid his girlfriend, Izuku couldn't help but giggle at her. "You're in big trouble hero boy!" She started to laugh as well, so happy that Izuku was finally coming out of his shell and had the confidence to tease her back.

"You might think I'm a villain in a minute..." He whispered out as his hands grazed her exposed ribs and stomach, causing the pink girl to breathe in sharply, highlighting her toned abs.

"Don't you dare!" She struggled harder to get herself free from her t-shirt prison but to no avail. Izuku's finger poked in at her ribs and she went flying back on to her bed. "Christ! I never should have told you how ticklish I am!" She whined out only to be met by more of his laughter.

"You can't escape me now, _Alien Queen_!" Izuku pinned her down on the bed and began ravaging her sides, making her writhe about under him.

Finally Mina managed to escape without ripping her t-shirt, panting and breathing heavily from the attack. She was sure she had let out a few moans during the onslaught of her boyfriend's roaming hands but he hadn't noticed.

Blowing some stray pink hair from her eyes she looked up at Izuku, who was still atop her, and grinned. "You're for it now!" she gave a second for the warning to sink in before she bucked her hips and turned the tables on the would be villain.

"Shit" He let out, totally trapped and at the mercy of his riled up girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: Yo I hope people are enjoying this! Stay safe out there - Argo x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Guuhhh! Izuu this is soo boring!"

Izuku was sat at his desk in his room, studying away and trying to ignore the upside down face of his pink girlfriend Mina.

She was messing around on his pull up bar and had hooked her legs at the top as if she were about to do sit ups. Her, well actually it was Izuku's, green t-shirt worked with gravity and had fallen to expose her well toned abs and waistline.

'_Lucky she's not wearing a skirt today... or unlucky? Dammit Izuku! Focus on your studying!' _There was a civil war inside the boys mind, 'Mineta' thoughts ever more prevalent these days. He peaked another glance at her midriff and caught the slightest glimpse of her black panties showing atop her shorts. '_STUDY!_'

"I know it's shit being cooped up with no classes but there are plenty materials to keep us busy!"

"Pfft, I looked at the books! They told me I should be out having fun with my man! Stupid villains and their stupid germs keeping us inside!" She threw some air punches, defeating said villains and then went back to hanging.

"Mina darling it's only been two days... We might be here for a while."

"It sucks though! There was a dance concert I was really looking forward to!" She huffed, running a hand through her pink hair, stopping to scratch at one of her horns.

"Yeah I know... Oh!" Izuku put his pen down and grinned at the hanging bat that was his girlfriend.

"Oh what? Just realised how beautiful I am and you are about to ravage me right here?" She smirked at his slight redness, a little disappointed that he might one day become immune to her teasing.

"I've always seen how beautiful you are!" He stood up and made his way over to her. "But the ravaging might have to wait...for now". He smiled as her eyes widened.

He leaned down a little so they were face to face, before tenderly holding her and catching her luscious lips in a sweet kiss. She fought his tongue and won, exploring his mouth in a new angle, all the while smirking at him.

Izuku felt her lips pull at the sides in a grin as soon as he let her in his mouth, in a teasing mood all of a sudden he slid a hand upward, gingerly grazing her naval. He let his fingernails graze at the top of her black underwear causing her to wriggle and almost fall.

"hmmf! Take it easy!" The boy laughed at her as he broke the kiss. "Stay here, I'll be back in five"

She half pouted and half smiled and flashed him a thumbs down (up).

Izuku made his way down to the common room. He spotted Yaoyorozu sitting at the table with what could only be Hagakure's floating clothes.

"Momo... I had an idea to help keep us busy tonight!"

She looked at the greenette who would have struggled to say any of that to her only a few weeks ago and smiled at him brightly, it might have only been two days but already the boredom was visibly kicking in for some.

"Sure Midoriya, how can I help?"

"Well... I was thinking we could all have a dance competition! Mina was going to take me to this concert soon but it's been cancelled! So I thought this might be good to keep us all occupied"

"That's a great Idea!" Toru piped up, waving her gloved hands about frantically.

"I agree, I could create a dance floor! Let's get to it! Oh! We'll need some music also correct?" Momo was on board and eager to help out.

"Can't dance without some cool beats! You could ask Kyoka to help us Izuku!" Toru shook Izuku, getting more and more hyped up for it. "This is going to be so much fun! I'll go let people know!". The invisible girl squealed and ran off.

Izuku left Momo to plan out an area of the common room and to create a makeshift dance floor. He followed in Toru's unseen footsteps and made his way back up to the bedrooms.

The greenette found himself outside Jiro's door, remembering how cool her room was from the dorm competition.

Steeling himself to enter a girl's bedroom he raised his fist and was about to knock when he heard his name being called softly from within.

"huh?... did she hear me coming? But how would she know it was me?" The muttering continued until he heard it again.

"..Izukuu..ah" came a muffled voice from beyond the closed door.

Confused, the green haired boy knocked lightly.

"It's me, Izuku!... have you got a minute?" he called out, confident in her hearing capabilities.

Izuku could've sworn he heard a crashing noise from within, and a barely audible "shit" reached his ears.

Kyoka threw open her bedroom door and let the hallway light illuminate her as she leant against the doorway, bedroom in darkness. She looked rather dishevelled compared to normal thought Izuku as he took in her appearance.

The rocker was barefoot, holey fishnet tights ran up to the hem of her short floaty skirt. Likewise her white tank top was little more than a chest cover as the bottom section had been ripped stylishly, revealing her skinny figure and a tantalising v cut of abdominal muscle when she breathed in. Her hair looked like it had been ruffled and her cheeks had a slight tint of a blush.

Izuku's breath caught when he saw her, sweating from the mental exertion of trying his best to avoid openly staring at her chest; he could clearly see the girl's nipples through the thin fabric of her top.

"Hey, what can I do you for?" she breathed out, almost like she had been for a run and was catching her breath.

Izuku was about to answer when Kirishima sidled past and took a look at the pair; Dishevelled Jiro and Izuku sweating bullets.

"Not you too Midoriya! She's not good for you!" The red haired boy let out an unmanly cry towards his friend and bit back tears as he sped away to his own room, convinced he had caught the aftermath of his crush going at it with his friend.

"Ugh, ignore him! Come in..." She said, grabbing Izuku by the shirt and pulling him inside.

All of a sudden he was engulfed by Kyoka's room, it smelled like she did, only it permeated the whole room and was slightly tinged with sweat or another fluid, but what he wasn't sure. She flicked her bedside lamp on and his eyes darted away from her chest again, landing on her unmade bed, covers kicked to the bottom like she had just gotten up when he knocked.

A lacy dark purple bra poked out of the covers, evidence she had hurriedly tried to make the room more presentable for her guest.

"So, erm, I wanted to ask for your help!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she sat at the edge of her bed, purposefully obscuring her bra.

"I'm putting on a dance competition for Mina and I was wondering if you would help out with the music side of things?"

"Ah" She nodded and tried her best to keep the disappointment from her face at the mention of Mina, not that she disliked her, just that she was hogging Izuku.

"So what kind of music did you have in mind? Techno? EDM? Hip-hop?"

Kyoka smiled at the boy's faltering smile at the mention of so many choices.

"I take it you meant it would be dealer's choice?" She grinned as the green mop nodded. "You can help me pick at the very least, here look through these!" The rocker chucked him a small pile of CDs with ranging styles.

"Oh wow! You've got some pre-quirk bands!" Izuku's face lit up as he inspected an album. "I love KISS, did you know All Might did an American commercial with Detroit Rock City playing in the background?!"

"Haha! You really are an All Might nerd! But to think it would extend to music as well, why do you think I got that album?!" The girl had slid her way over to Izuku and pried the CD out of his scarred hands. "You and I have a lot in common you know..." She placed one hand on his shoulder and gave him the sincerest smile she could muster as her heart pounded in her chest with excitement.

"Music's one thing, but did you know I also wanted to be a Hero that saves people with a smile?" the rocker continued, enjoying the surprised look on her crushes face.

"That's amazing Jiro! If we work together we could bring a smile to everyone stuck in the dorm!" He went back to checking out the CDs, unaware of the predator like gaze he had been caught in.

* * *

To her credit, Kyoka kept the tone light, chatting about each other's music tastes and getting the greenette to warm up to her a bit more than usual.

"We all set for tonight then?"

"Yeah, thanks so much Jiro! You're the best!"

She closed her almond shaped eyes and savoured his words.

"Call me Kyoka...please?" She smiled sweetly and enjoyed the slight dusting of a blush that appeared on Izuku's cheeks.

"Sure...K-Kyoka, call me Izuku" The way he said her name sounded angelical to the girl, she wanted to make him shout her name all night.

_'Fuck it he's about to leave, it's now or never Kyo!' _

"Hey, Izuku..." Kyoka shyly pressed her ear jacks together, the tips making a small metal clang each time they struck, catching his attention.

He had gotten accustomed to the rocker persona of Jiro but this shy side was out of left field and was surprisingly cute. With his guard down she launched herself around his neck in a full body hug.

_'Fuck' _Raced through the boy's mind.

She smelled so fucking nice. He put his arms around the girl and hugged her back, eliciting a happy squeal from the her which made his face light up.

Izuku felt something press against his chest... _'her jack?'_ No they were both pressed against his neck along with her moist breath that was tickling him...

_'nipples!'_

That's what he could feel, through the thin top she had on they were rubbing against him as she moved. In an effort to stop her wiggling he held her waist tight against himself.

It had an adverse effect. The lithe girl straight up jumped and wrapped her legs around his back, her own face split wide in a toothy smile.

Her floaty skirt was ruffled up between their bodies and he could feel her core pressing against his. She held on at his neck and pulled back slightly to get a look at her mount.

"My,** Izuku, **how bold of you to take me like this..." She turned on the shyness act again and stared into his bright green eyes.

"Ah, Ji-Kyoka! It's just a- a hug!" He spluttered out and tried to release her but Kyoka kept her legs locked against his back.

"Y-you can put me down on the bed..."

Whether he was just going with it or because he believed she would get off him, he made tentative steps towards her unmade bed, hand tight at her back and underneath her for support.

Kyoka felt herself be lowered down and the softness of the mattress beneath. Izuku slid his hand out and for a moment was supported by Kyoka's until she pulled him right off his feet and using her legs, positioned him atop of her.

"I-! Wha-!" He spluttered out something in-cohesive even to the hearing quirk user.

"Relax..." She whispered in to his ear, her breath causing him to shiver slightly.

Kyoka felt something begin to grow against her core, rubbing ever more as she gave the smallest nibble at the boys neck.

"Kyoka...cant!" Izuku was silenced by the rockers lips.

Her hand held the side of his head and she planted her mouth against his, feeling her arousal growing unimaginably as he reciprocated the chaste kiss.

"Stop!"

The room was suddenly covered in green light, arcing from the muscled mass atop the skinny girl. He pulled away from her and she could see a tear fall from the sea of green that was his eyes.

"I'm in love with Mina. I won't ever cheat on her" Izuku pried himself away from the girl who had suddenly no strength left. His words had cut through to her heart, as her own tears spilled forth, her mascara running down her pale face.

"I'm s-sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen, I – I just... I've admired you for a while Izuku... And I thought we could be heroes together... just for one day..."

"I am sorry Kyoka. We will be heroes, the kind that smile together, as friends."

Izuku left the bedroom, making sure to pocket at least one CD on his way out in case she didn't turn up later.

Kyoka lay on her bed for what felt like eternity, tears long since dried up against her cheeks, coming to terms with the fact she couldn't have her Izuku would take a long time.

* * *

Izuku went back to his room as fast as he could.

Mina was sitting on his desk chair, eyeing him up as he entered his room.

"Where have you been?!"

"I went to borrow this from Jiro..." He said, pulling out the KISS album from his back pocket.

"Uh huh. Kirishima swung by and told me you were with **her. **I know what she's like Izuku..."

The boy gulped before staring deep in to the abyss of her black eyes.

"She kissed me. I left, I'm so sorry" A fresh tear began rolling down through the freckle maze on his cheek but was wiped away by a soft pink palm.

"It's okay Izuku, I believe you. But go shower, you smell like that bitch."

Once he was in the bathroom Mina let her face drop, she was absolutely furious. First Toru and now the dorm slut (If rumours were to be believed). Something had to be done, Mina was going to do it, but she didn't know exactly what yet.

A slight sizzling brought her out of her thoughts of revenge.

Izuku's carpet had been burned through by droplets of acid that had subconsciously been let out in her anger.

"oops, now that bitch owes us a carpet as well!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, zero motivation for a while! Can't believe there's almost 100 follows thanks! and I hope y'all can find some enjoyment from this daft wee story x


End file.
